The present invention relates to a binder for use after surgery, and more particularly, to a binder for securing a bandage or dressing over the torso, particularly the chest area, of a person. After a surgical breast procedure, such as a mastectomy, or other chest surgery, it is necessary for the patient to wear a bandage or dressing over the wound area, which is typically changed once per day. Because this dressing is typically required for several weeks, the patient may need to change the dressing without assistance. Thus, it is desirable that the means used to secure the dressing be easy to put on and take off. It is also desirable that the means used to secure the dressing be comfortable, without significantly chafing the skin or trapping moisture against the skin, and easily adjustable to achieve proper fit.
One means of securing a dressing involves the use of nonadhesive bandages that encircle the chest of a patient. Such bandages typically are made of an elastic material for even distribution of pressure. Although some elastic materials breathe to a limited extent, they tend to entrap significantly more moisture against the skin as compared to a breathable material such as cotton, gauze, flannel, or other fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,270 (Chase et al.) describes a bandage that includes a main body panel formed of a nonelastic, breathable material. The main body panel is configured to encircle the torso of a person, the ends of the main body panel being located adjacent one side of the person's body when the bandage is applied. An elastic member is attached at one side of the nonelastic main body panel. When the bandage is applied, the main body panel is wrapped around the chest of the person and secured on the side of the person's body on which surgery was not performed (assuming the person has undergone only a single mastectomy). However, such a bandage does not typically evenly distribute the pressure.
What is needed is a surgical binder that is breathable and generally easy to apply and remove, and is preferably capable of evenly distributing pressure.